Memoirs Of A Mafia Miko
by o0WhisperingShadow0o
Summary: Kagome Higurashi sighed, just what had she gotten herself into now? Toddler hitmen, mafia bosses, and turf battles? A collection of Hitman Reborn/IY Drabbles.
1. Memoir One: Gokudera

**Memoirs Of A Mafia Miko**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi sighed, just what had she gotten herself into now? Toddler hitmen, mafia bosses, and turf battles? A collection of Hitman Reborn/IY Drabbles.

* * *

**Gokudera**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she watched her boyfriend, Gokudera, glare at poor Hojo his hands dangerously close to pulling out some dynamite. She smiled tiredly at Hojo as she looped her arm with her boyfriends.

"Ne. Hojo-Kun it was good seeing you but Gokudera-Kun and I are on a date and we need to get going." Hojo nodded a bewildered look on his face as Gokudera smirked at him and draped his arm around her waist.

"H-hai, Kagome-Chan I hope you feel better." She nodded as she led her smirking boyfriend away from the poor young boy.

"Mah, Gome-Chan you should have let me get rid of him. He was hitting on you and you're _my_ Madonna." She shook her head at his simple mindedness.

If it threatens you or your family-blow it up.

It was cute but could get bothersome.

"Because then it would have caused trouble for Tsuna-Sama. Besides I know Hojo-Kun can get a little annoying but he's still my friend." He huffed but nodded in agreement, she did have a point the boss did hate it when he went around blowing things/people up and he didn't want to upset him.

"Tch. What ever. As long as he keeps his distance, you're my Madonna not his." She nodded her head as she led him to the park.

"Yes, yes I know my little mafia bomber." He blushed at the nickname but made to comment on it, he was her mafia bomber and she his Madonna.


	2. Memoir Two: Tsuna Sawada

**Tsuna Sawada**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she watched Tsuna practice his non existence fighting skills with Gokudera. She grimaced as he was thrown into the air only to come crashing down moments later. She hissed as he slammed into a wall moments later. "Kagome-Sama…why don't you help him?" Kagome kept watching Tsuna even though she answered him, she knew he was there all along.

"Because, Reborn-san, if I do it won't help him get any better, besides he doesn't even know I'm part of the mafia, let alone a boss." Reborn nodded, "That is true and if you did help him then that would cause a lot of unrest with the other bosses." Kagome nodded, wincing as he was thrown in the air again. "Yeah, and I don't need their crap right now." Reborn nodded in sympathy, "I take they haven't let up on the marriage thing yet."

Kagome scowled, "No, well…Dino has but the others keep hounding me. I've told them time and time again I plan to marry Tsuna." Reborn nodded, "Have you broached the subject with him yet?" Kagome blushed, "Yeah…he played it off through." Reborn nodded, "Yeah I thought he would, that boy's kind of dense. But I'm sure he'll say yes eventually. If not then you can always let me persuade him."

Kagome laughed, "Uh…no thank you. Besides we have a date this weekend." Reborn nodded, "Ah, you're taking it slow." Kagome nodded, "Yup, besides don't you think it'll be weird of you to push him at me?" Reborn looked at her in confusion, "Ah, yes it would be wouldn't it?" Kagome turned to face him a smile on her lips. "Aw, Reborn-san you're so cute!" She squealed as she picked him up and cuddled him.

Her gaze was quickly brought back to the field by Gokudera crying out in surprise. Kagome smiled as she saw why he had cried out, he was knocked to the ground by Tsuna who was now glaring in her direction. She followed his gaze and was greeted by Reborn snuggling in to her chest. She smiled softly, who knew Reborn was a pervert, better yet who knew that by making Tsuna jealous his fighting skills would increase? She filed that away to be used later and smiled at Tsuna, waving an arm at him in greeting, "Keep it up Tsuna-Kun. I'm sure you'll win your little mafia game!"


	3. Memoir Three: Takeshi Yamamoto

**Takeshi Yamamoto**

* * *

**AN: So, tomorrow is my twenty first birthday, woot! Please do wish me a happy birthday, I could sure use it.**

* * *

Kagome smiled as she watched her boyfriend practice his swings on the baseball field. He was after all going to be a pro baseball player, after of course they helped Tsuna secure his seat as a mafia boss. Sure, he though it was just a game but she knew better, hell she had been raised in a mafia family but that was a story for another time. She would do everything in her power, which was a lot, to make sure he achieved his goals, one help Tsuna, two become a pro baseball player, and three…become his wife.

Kagome blushed as he turned towards her and waved; she smiled and waved back, "Keep up the good work Yamamoto-Kun!" He gave her a thumb's up and returned to practice. After all, when he was done they were going on a date.


	4. Memoir Four: Hibari Kyoya Tsuna Sawada

**Hibari ****Kyoya**

******And**

**Tsuna sawada**

* * *

Kagome smiled happily as she sat in front of her mirror and got ready for her date with her husband, Tsuna, it wasn't often that he had free time to spend with her, hell ever since they had graduated high school he had been so caught up in the family business that he barely had time for her anymore. Now she wasn't daft, she knew just what kind of business he and most of their friends were involved with, but hey they were her friends so it didn't matter to her.

She smiled lightly at Hibari as he entered her room, she was no longer embarrassed to been seen half dressed by him, he had been her personal body guard for the past five plus years. In those years many things had happened, and yes he had seen her naked. She grumbled under her breath about stupid people attacking her in the bath. She blinked as he sat on her bed and watched her get ready.

"What's up?" She rolled her eyes as he just stared at her, even though she had known him for more then five years he was still so hard to understand sometimes. She often wondered why Tsuna had assigned him to watch over her twenty four seven. She always consoled herself that he knew what he was doing and that Hibari was her guardian for a reason. She smiled at the thought of her husband, this was going to be the first time in a month that she would get to see him.

Yes, a month, now normal women would be sad, mad, and downright pissed, but she understood the pressure he was under and never complained not even once. She knew what she was getting into when they had started dating in high school, to get mad now would be downright stupid. Even so, she had to admit to herself the long lonely nights were starting to get to her, how she longed to be able to bed held in warm arms as she drifted to sleep.

She shook her head and finished applying her light make up and stood up, clad in nothing but her black lingerie and thigh high stockings. She grabbed her little black dress and easily stepped into it zipping it as far as she could. "Hibari…can you zip me up?" She blushed lightly as she he stepped up behind her and zipped her up. She met his stoic gaze in her mirror and blushed lightly. She pulled away with a light cough and sat back down at her vanity table. He to reclaimed his seat on her bed, now all she had to do was wait for her husband to show up. It wouldn't take long, he had promised he would pick her up at eight.

She forced a smile as she glanced at her clock, it was now nine, so what if he was an hour late…if he was going to cancel he would have called…right? She sighed looked away from the clock and smiled at Hibari in the reflection. He had been sitting with her for the past hour, just sitting their silently watching her. She had long ago gotten used to his staring, yes at first it had unnerved her but now it was an everyday thing. She fidgeted lightly, her fingers playing with the golden bracelet on her wrist, it was her first year anniversary gift from her husband.

She sighed sadly as she glanced at the clock, it was now ten. "He's not coming is he?" She stared sadly at her reflection not expecting an answer. His silence always said it all yet this time he decided to answer her. "No." She blinked surprised by his silent one word answer. "I see…is he with _her_?" She felt her anger rise at the mention of her husbands 'secret' lover. It was the same girl he had been head over heels in love with in his freshmen year of high school. Before he had met her and fallen in love with her.

She snorted at her thoughts, if he loved her then why wasn't he with her right now? Instead he was most likely in _her_ bed holding _her_ in his arms. It should be her, his wife, not that…that floozy who was no doubt in his arms. She glared at Hibari in her mirror, her eyes meeting his, begging for him to answer her. "Yes." She gasped lightly tears gathering in her eyes, she knew he was with her but to hear it…

Her shoulders slumped as silent tears ran down her face, she sighed softly as she buried her head in her arms which were resting on the table. "Happy fucking birthday to me." Her words were muffled by her arms yet the sadness was all that one needed to hear to know what she was feeling. She felt anger well up inside her, how dare he do this to her? On her birthday no less? She sat up and glared at herself in the mirror. That bastard! He had promised to love honor and cherish her! Not to neglect, lie and cheat on her! She glared down at the bracelet on her wrist and in a fit of rage tore it off and tossed it across the room.

She collapsed on the table her face hidden by her arms, why? Why had it turned out like this? When they had gotten married everything was fine, perfect in a sense. Yet in the past two years he had become distant, staying out all night because of 'business'. Then, then he just stopped coming home all together…why? She sobbed lightly into her arms cursed herself for falling in love with Tsuna. Yes, even now she still loved him, as foolish as it sounded. She loved him and probably would until the day she died and that, that was what hurt her the most.

She calmed herself minutes later, having learned some time ago that sitting around and crying about it got her nowhere. No, she was the wife of the Tenth boss, she was not weak. She shakily stood up and walked over to the discarded and broken bracelet, picking it up with tender care and clutched it to her chest. She then made her way to her bed, where the still silent Hiabri sat. "Will you lay with me?" It was the same question she asked when she was stood and she knew she would get the same answer. "No. But I will sit by you." She nodded as she laid on her bed, still all dressed up, make up and all and curled in on herself hugging the bracelet to her chest as he sat on the chair near her bed.

She cried silently as she stared at him, honestly she knew why her husband had chosen Hibari to be her guardian. Even though he cared deeply for her he would never cross that line. No, he was far to loyal to her husband, as was she. Even so she couldn't help but to long for someone to hold her in their arms and make her feel like she was loved, cherished, and safe. Yet, as she laid there and stared into his eyes, tears flowing down her face, she knew, she knew she was all of those even if the words would never be said, even if the feelings would never be acted on she knew.


	5. Memoir Five: Gokudera Hayato

**Gokudera Hayato**

* * *

She was the only other person in the world besides Tsuna that he would do anything for.

Even if it meant…eating his sister's 'food'.

Yes, he loved her that much, so much in fact he was willing to not only being within a five mile radius of his sister but eat her 'cooking' as well.

It was after all her birthday and she wanted to spend it with their family.

She was believe it or not Reborn's older cousin from some twice removed aunt or something like that.

Either way she was still family and the mafia took good care of their family.

Which made it hell for him when he had to ask (beg) Reborn for the right to date her.

Yet he had done it and he was going to spend the day with his sister and her concoctions, if that didn't speak volumes of how much he loved her then he didn't know what would.


	6. Memoir Six: Dino

**Dino**

* * *

Everyone knew he was a walking disaster without his men, hell he had been the butt end of many a joke because of it.

He was known throughout the town as a walking disaster yet it seemed no one had meet Kagome, Tsuna's cousin before.

She had moved to town wanting to get a fresh start and figured she might as well get in touch with her father's side of the family and wa la she was here.

That girl could trip on air if she wanted to, not that she did but that didn't stop her.

She like him was a walking disaster, but she was a beautiful disaster one that he often found himself wanting to spend time with and so he did, of course he always had to have his men shadow them so they didn't end up killing themselves one walking disaster was bad enough but two?

You were just asking for trouble.


	7. Memoir Seven: Reborn

**Reborn**

* * *

She was his Madonna, his main woman, his love, his future wife.

Yes, he had a few others on the side but they were strictly business relationships and she knew that.

Hell even she had a few of her own, but he knew her heart belonged to him just as his did to her.

They were both the best of the best in the Mafia world and would do anything to keep their family safe.

Hence why he was in Japan and she in Italy, she had stayed behind to protect the ninth while he trained and protected the tenth, Tsuna, which was another reason he was pushing him so hard.

The faster he became the tenth the faster he could get back to his Madonna, his love, his future wife, his Kagome.


	8. Memoir Eight: Takeshi Yamamotto

******Takeshi **Yamamotto

* * *

She was the one thing he loved more then baseball.

He _loved_ her _more_ then _baseball_!

Something that Gokudera always teased him about but he knew deep down his friend was slightly jealous that he had been the one she had chosen.

Hell even Tsuna had been slightly upset when she had professed her love to him last year on his birthday.

But boy oh boy was he glad she had, she made everyday since then a joyous one.


	9. Memoir Nine: Tsuna Sawada

**Tsuna ****Sawada**

* * *

He had thought after his first love had chosen someone else that his life was over.

He had in fact fallen so far in to a depression that Reborn had to send for one of his past partners in order to cheer him up.

At first he had disliked her, she was after all just another mafia person so much more interested in making him the tenth that they forgot he was Tsuna as well. Yet, she had been different she treated him as Tsuna not the tenth and he found he liked it.

It was not long before they had become friends and comrades in his crazy mafia life…and soon he was palling on making her his Madonna.


	10. Memoir Ten: Reborn

**Reborn**

* * *

Kagome smiled happily as she swept the shrine steps. She paused for a second as a familiar aura brushed against hers. She smiled as she resumed her chores.

"Ah, Reborn-San what are you doing here?" She turned to face the young hit man hiding in the God tree. She mentally laughed as she heard him tisk at being caught before leaping into her open arms. She knew deep down he was sore about her being able to sense him no matter how well he hid himself but hey, that was one of the perks of being a miko.

"Ciaossu." He smiled up at her, the only woman to have caught his attention and not be a trained killer for the mafia. He had met her about two weeks after he had come to Japan. She had stopped some bullies who were 'picking' on him. She then invited him to her house for some lunch and to let him use her phone. After which he had explained to her what he was and why he was in Japan.

Of course you could imagine his surprise when she took it all in stride and asked if there was any way she could help him. He then asked if she had any special abilities to which she confessed to her two year time traveling stint. Yeah, if he wasn't the best toddler hit man in the world he would have thought she was crazy but hey, if the shoe fit. He then told her he would consider it seeing as she was a miko and therefore not suited to his life. Which lead to a heated, but enjoyable, debate on gender roles and responsibilities, it was the only debate he had ever lost.

Yet she had relented on her request to join the front line and instead offered to be his and his family's healer, the one they could come to when they needed help, shelter, or of course healing. He then agreed and promised that he would make sure she and her family were never dragged into anything too dangerous. It had been two months since he had first met her, of course during those two months he made frequent visits to her shrine. Though they were kept secret from everyone else, she was after all his trump card. He didn't need other families gaining an interest in his er his_family's_ miko.

"So, you never did answer my question. Why are you here? Not that I mind the surprise visit." He blinked, that was a first. He had never been so comfortable with anyone to the point where he would let his guard down and get lost in his thoughts. He shook his head to clear said thoughts and decided to answer her.

"I'm running away from my wedding." Her eyes widened in surprise before they returned to normal. She subconsciously held him closer to her, something he filed away to be pondered upon later, as she walked into her house carrying him with her.

"I see. That's not very nice of you. What about your poor bride?" He mentally shivered at the thought of her. Yes she was a good friend and a great asset to his family but he did not view her that way. The only reason he let her believe he did was to benefit his family and to keep her happy. After all the mafia treated their women very well and she was after all a woman and in his family.

"It appears she's always wanted to be a June bride and has decided on her own that we're going to get married. Something I don't plan on doing for a while so I'm going to hide out at your place until everything blows over and she calms down." Kagome nodded in understanding as she plopped down on her couch, Reborn settled comfortably in her arms as he turned on the TV.

"Ah, I see. Well you can stay as long as you need to but I hope you plan on apologizing to her and straightening things out. Don't you know it's every girl's dream to be a June bride?" He arched an eyebrow at her. Every girl's dream huh?

"Does that include you as well Kagome-San?" She blushed at his question yet refused to break the eye contact he had instigated.

"I told you to call me Kagome. And yes, well at least as far as I know. I for one have always dreamed of being a June Bride…" She trailed off and turned her cherry red face to watch the news, apparently a crazy woman in a…oh she hated to use this word but it was the only one that fit what the woman was wearing…a slutty wedding dress was causing panic and mayhem. She gasped as they went to a live feed and watched mesmerized as the young woman rampaged through the streets shouting at the top of her lungs for Reborn…no wonder he didn't want to marry her.

Reborn was on the other hand watching Kagome instead of paying attention to the mayhem he had in a roundabout way caused to tear through town. She was a very beautiful girl even compared to the Italian beauties of his homeland. She was athletically fit and knew how to fight.

Something he had seen only once because he was curious as to how well she could handle herself in a dangerous situation…needless to say Dino was quite upset with him for a while after that. She was also well versed in the art of healing, being a miko and all. But more than that she was a caring and loving person, she would make a great mother and wife…maybe just maybe she would get her wish to be a June bride.


End file.
